Nada está bien en este mundo
by SachikoX69
Summary: el mundo no es el lugar ideal y en cada oportunidad te demuestra lo bella y alegre que es vivir así como también te muestra cuan cruel y despiadada es la supervivencia cuando eres un ghoul, aunque para ambos tanto Ghouls como humanos tenemos el mismo final como muchas otras criaturas, la muerte. (los personajes y algunos momentos de la historia no me pertenecen)


-hermana donde están mamá y papá?

Mi hermana me tomó el rostro, se veía cansada y muy triste –ellos murieron –su voz tembló como si no pudiera respirar - tenemos que irnos de aquí Nishiki.

La lluvia helada nos baña, dejando que el frío nos llegara a los huesos sin evitar los escalofríos por la brisa, seguimos caminando hasta una zona residencial donde nos refugiamos en una carpa abandonada reciente porque aún se mantenía limpia y caliente.

-que vamos hacer sin ellos, hermana.- miedo, eso es lo que sentí cuando nos vimos solos sin la protección de nuestros padres.

-no te preocupes-se acercó al pequeño gabetero al lado del colchón, buscando.

-no está bien que tomes cosas que no te pertenecen-me senté en una esquina de la carpa con tamaño para cuatro personas y me abracé las piernas para mantener el calor que fuera posible.

-toma, sécate y cámbiate de ropa.

Ella me colocó la toalla sobre la cabeza y me empezó a secar como si yo fuera un bebé, así que le quité la toalla para seguir haciendo lo yo solo, y después de tanto ella pareció divertirse por mi acción. Cuando terminamos de secarnos y ponernos ropa seca y que nos quedaba mal porque no era de nuestra talla, mi hermana se sentó junto a mí, solo escuchando como el agua de lluvia golpea la carpa sobre nosotros.

-buscaremos una casa y una zona de alimentación -aunque no me gusta tener que alimentarme de personas para poder vivir - además tienes que ir al colegio.

-¿y por qué tengo que ir?

-pues para ser alguien con mucho conocimiento y plantearte metas a futuro y cómo quieres llevar tu vida profesional, eso te lo brinda la educación Nishiki.

Nuestra situación mejoró un poco cuando pudimos ocupar una casa abandonada y nadie llegó a reclamar la como suya, desde entonces voy a la escuela y mi hermana se hace cargo de todo, teniendo la mayoría de su tiempo en trabajos para poder mantenernos en la sociedad.

-¿te volvieron a despedir hermana?- me parece que la vida de nuestra especie nunca será aceptada ni vista de otra forma por los humanos.

-si -dejo su bolso en los pies de la cama de madera y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras resolvía las operaciones matemáticas - pero ya fui a dos entrevistas de trabajo, no te preocupes tu deber es salir adelante y tienes que estudiar.

-eso lo sé hermana, quiero ir a la universidad Kamii.

-muy buena elección Nishiki, y para llegar allí ¿Qué debes hacer?

-ser disciplinado y estudiar.

-exacto!

-y así cuando me gradúe y tenga un trabajo viviremos en un apartamento con sistema de calefacción para los inviernos y tú no tendrás que esforzarte con tantos trabajos de medio tiempo.

-pero que hermano tan grande y responsable te has vuelto.

-pero si yo siempre soy responsable, ahora me ocupo de mis deberes y tu descansar.

-oye Nishiki –su voz dejó de sonar alegre cambiando a sonar aturdida – ¿quieres ir por algo para comer?

-No quiero comer a nadie -me desagrada que mi hermana sea tan desinteresada en eso de la comida. Pero ya sentía dolor de estómago.

-No haremos nada malo, de acuerdo.

-bien

-oye Nishiki...-emití un monosílabo para indicarle que la escuchaba, mientras seguía con la tarea - ¿ocurre algo malo con alguno de tus compañeros?

-no entiendo a qué te refieres.

-me refiero si todo va bien en el colegio, dime la verdad.

-Sí,...bueno hoy me peleé con un niño que estaba molestando.

-Nishiki –tomó impulso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mirándome preocupada –no está bien que saltes sobre un niño en la escuela.

-No le salté como tú dices, pero ese niño dijo que no quería vivir con sus padres porque le habían prohibido jugar-deje de hacer las operaciones matemáticas y mire serio a mi hermana- él dijo que prefería estar sin padres así o muerto antes de no jugar.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada pensando en la forma que debía responderme – Nishiki quiero que entiendas que por más provocaciones que recibas no debes dejarte llevar y mostrar a los humanos lo que somos porque ellos no nos aceptan…mejor vamos a buscar algo que comer para no caer, de acuerdo.

-bien, yo solo decía que ese niño no tiene un futuro brillante como sus padres creen.

Mi hermana se nota más feliz desde que lleva un año y seis meses trabajando como secretaria en una empresa y su sueldo es suficiente para los dos, además que un día cuando iba a nuestra casa la encontré muy feliz cerca de un hombre, seguí mi camino y decidí preguntarle por el sujeto cuando ella llegara a casa. Preparé café cuando llego y nos sentamos a la mesa.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, con el que estabas antes de llegar a casa?

-me espiabas acaso?..jajajaja –no sé por qué le causó tanta gracia - no te preocupes, él es el manager de la empresa donde trabajo solamente.

De verdad que la admiro por tolerar a tanta gente a su alrededor y no dejarse llevar por el hambre. Mientras yo trato de estar lo más alejado de mis compañeros de clase aunque no me funciona del todo.

Recuerdo claramente cuando estaba en secundaria que tenía un par de compañeros, lo más parecido a amigos que siempre me acompañaban en la hora de almuerzo y me obligaban a comer onigiri preparado por sakura una chica muy bonita, bajita de cabellos rubios, ojos café y mejillas sonrosadas, siempre llena de energía en cambio Len era el típico chico japonés tranquilo y que no molestaba a nadie excepto a mi cuando compraba algún pan relleno de camino al liceo y me obligaba a comerlo sin poder decirles nunca que todo ese alimento me sabía asqueroso y tenía que mentirles para ir al baño y vomitar lo que me comía. Sin embargo eran muy agradables pasar el rato con ellos.

-chicos, ¿ya comenzaron a estudiar para los exámenes?- Sakura nos preguntó un día cuando nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol en los límites del Colegio

-yo siempre estudio sakura, y tu Nishiki? –Len estaba leyendo de su teléfono.

-yo siempre repaso la clase cuando llego a casa, no me gusta dejar todo para un par de semanas antes de presentar como otros

-lo dices por mí, verdad – a Sakura nunca le gustaban esa clase de comentarios

-pues por quien más lo diría…-algo del teléfono llamo la atención en ese momento de Len – miren el post de este chico que sigo en la web, dice que la CCG ha cumplido con su deber por el distrito 20 y los límites del otro distrito. –Esa información no me gustó nada, tenía un mal presentimiento – esa zona es muy cerca de donde vives, Nishiki.

-¿No dicen más? – por favor que no se trate de mi hermana, ella es lo único que me preocupa.

-Aquí dice que están investigando el área porque recibieron una llamada anónima.

Justo en ese momento la campana sonó indicando el comienzo del segundo periodo de clases. No me pude concentrar en el aula por ese reporte de alerta de Ghoul, mi hermana y yo siempre nos preocupamos por la discreción y por eso ninguna persona a nuestro alrededor se ha percatado de lo que somos porque no queremos problemas.

Desde ese reporte han pasado dos semanas que la CCG no parece tener frutos en su búsqueda. Era el último día de examen en el colegio y cuando terminé me fui a comprar más café a la tienda cercana a nuestra casa.

 _Noticias de último minuto, ciudadanos encontrados en los distritos 13,14,16 y 20 por favor resguardarse en la seguridad de sus hogares debido al reporte del departamento climatológico donde indican fuertes vientos acompañados de lluvia y tormenta eléctrica._

El reporte de la radio silenció el ambiente de la mini tienda, tomé el camino hasta la casa pensando que mi hermana estaría preocupada después de escuchar el reporte pero no había nadie en casa, deje la compra en la pequeña mesa que nos sirve de comedor y escritorio para regresar y buscar a mí hermana. Recorrí alrededor de un kilómetro cuando el olor a sangre llegó a mí, corrí más aprisa en dirección donde el olor se concentraba más, sin importarme el torrente de agua que empapó mis ropajes, solo sentía el aire golpeando mi cara por correr tan rápido, creí perder un momento el rastro y fui consciente de que la tormenta ya estaba presente tal cual los pronósticos de la radio, la calle donde me detuve para tomar aire bruscamente quedó a oscuras, nueva mente detecté el olor a sangre de mi hermana más fuerte.

Ella estaba frente a mí, en el suelo desangrándose en la oscuridad, la tomé en mis brazos, su rostro pálido estaba manchado de sangre, toda ella estaba muy fría por la pérdida de sangre y la tormenta no ayudaba.

-hermana!

-Nishiki…-sentí su sangre salpicar en mi rostro-…cuídate…-no quiero que me dejes- sigue…-no por favor recupérate-…adelante…-como pasó esto, quien te hizo esto-…Nishiki…-por qué me sonríe tan cálidamente cuando su cuerpo está por desfallecer-…Vive…

-no, por favor hermana! No mueras! HERMANA!-los truenos de la tormenta callan mis gritos, mi única familia me deja, su cuerpo ya es el de una muñeca sin vida –¡hermana!

Lo que pasó esa noche bajo la tormenta fue la pura verdad del mundo donde lamentablemente estamos, que culpa tenemos los Ghoul de solo alimentarnos diferente, es como mi difunta hermana me dijo un día – _es como los humanos que se alimentan de la carne de cordero, pato o vaca, es nuestra forma de alimentarnos y no podemos cambiar eso aunque queramos-_

Mi hermana no tenía que morir de esa forma, y no debía ser así, ella fue a ese lugar tan alejado por una llamada del que fue su pareja por corto tiempo, y quien le había enviado la dirección por mensaje. No me quedaría de brazos cruzados y rastreé el celular que envió el mensaje. Seguí aquel hombre una hora poniéndolo nervioso por mi presencia guiándolo a la zona deshabitada debajo de un puente donde le hice frente.

Marqué el número del mensaje para asegurar que no tenía escapatoria -Así que fuiste tú quien la delato.

El sonido del celular del manager repicaba en su mano, pareció entender mis motivos en segundos por el terror reflejado es un asqueroso rostro.

-Por favor, perdóname la vida.

No reprimí la sonrisa sínica dando al parecer a ojos del otro un aspecto perverso - me parece que no puedo perdonarte que mataras a mi querida hermana - alguien que suplica por su vida cuando vendió la de mi único familiar es una mierda de persona que solo le importa su mísera vida, utilizando mi Kagune le atravesé las piernas provocando que callera y gritara de dolor, un dolor que me encargaré de intensificar.

El hombre se retorcía en el pavimento con su rostro contraído por los ataque de mi kagune, su simple presencia y suplicar porque no le hiciera daño, me enfermaba de solo recordar como mi hermana pudo confiar en una persona y esa misma la traicionara quitándole la vida. Paré los látigos que desgarraban la piel de ese sujeto cuando escuché que intentaba decir algo.

-Por...qué haces...me haces esto -logré entenderle entre tanta tos y sangre.

-la vida es frágil, -me acerque lo más que pude a su rostro para que me escuchara perfectamente - cosechas lo que siembras, nada es gratis en esta vida y sé que ahora me ves como realmente dicen los humanos, me ves como un monstruo y no me importa lo que tú, asqueroso costal de sangre y hueso digas, éste es mi presente por quitarme a mi hermana.

No puedo confiar en nadie nunca, ella terminó así por querer estar involucrada con alguien - hermana de verdad crees que ¿pueda confiar?

-entonces, te vas a enfrentar con ellos

-claro, después de todo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Y tú ¿qué piensas hacer?

-que no está claro, me iré...debo hacerle él amor una última vez a esa mujer.

Será complicado establecerse en un nuevo lugar, sin detenerme un segundo llegué al departamento donde vivimos y la encontré sentada en la cama con las cobijas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Le abrace, queriendo retener su esencia para no olvidarla – te amo, siempre serás especial para mí, tengo…

-Lo sé, no quiero oírlo porque se volvería difícil para ambos.

-Idiota, tu…-me tomó por sorpresa sus lágrimas – ven aquí.

Esa noche, fue sin lugar a dudas la mejor y la peor noche juntos, después de que se desatara la guerra entre Ghouls y la CCG, la mejor forma de mantener a kimi a salvo era llevarla a un lugar de refugio para los humanos. No estoy dispuesto a despedirme ni perderla para siempre pero si quiero estar con ella y nunca hacerle daño, por el momento tengo que dejarla.

-Kimi…-me dolía verla bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana – prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Estaré esperándote el tiempo que sea necesario-uniendo nuestros labios, dejamos que nuestras almas se volvieran una. Después de Todo ella es humana y yo soy un Ghoul.

Tres largos años han pasado desde la desaparición del equipo Anteiku –las cosas en el distrito 20 parecen calmadas otra vez, debería hacerle una visita a Rabbit- me coloqué la máscara con rostro de serpiente, haciendo honor al nombre que la CCG me asignó, por atacar como una serpiente y ser escurridizo. Me oculto entre las sombras pasando por callejones desolados hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de una cafetería.

-¿Qué quiere una serpiente de este lugar? – la voz femenina me llegó por la espalda. Me di la vuelta para mirar a Touka con un uniforme parecido al que usaba cuando trabajaba en Anteiku.

-¿Puede la serpiente ser invitada por el conejo a una taza de café? – me quité la capa y la mascara.

-se puede – abrió la puerta y entramos a una pequeña sala con diversas cosas para el mantenimiento, hasta llegar a otra puerta que lleva a la cocina de la cafetería con vista a las mesas del lugar, siendo un total de 8 mesas – siéntate donde quieras, mientras preparo el café

-Vaya que la maldita Touka, consiguió cumplir su sueño de tener su propio café

-y tu parece que no quieres realmente estar aquí, maldito-me respondió tan fría y molesta como siempre mientras preparaba el café.

Tomé un puesto frente a ella- Pero si te voy a dejar propina estúpida, es bueno ver que a uno de nosotros le va bien. –Tomé un sorbo de café cuando coloco la taza en el pequeño muro – vaya que has aprendido del viejo jefe.

-Idiota, que haces por aquí, aparte de querer café. –touka cerró la puerta principal de la cafetería

-¿Qué ha pasado con todos por aquí?, ¿Y qué hay de Tsukiyama y Kaneki? – creo que esa no debió ser una buena pregunta para ella porque su mirada se entristeció.

-Hinami está estudiando y le va muy bien. Tsukiyama pues el…ash…se suicidó al enfrentarse contra un grupo armado de la CCG y además no superó que kaneki nos dejara.

-Te refieres a que ¿él no volvió con ustedes?, será desgraciado.

-El perdió la memoria, ahora es un investigador de la CCG con otro nombre.


End file.
